


Weakness

by laEsmeralda



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laEsmeralda/pseuds/laEsmeralda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn thinks on yet another reason to doubt his worthiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

He writhes under my hands, allowing again the invasion of his serenity that my touch represents. Giving himself up at last with joy, he encourages me only in whispers. I cannot leave him be. I try. 

He does not come to me. Ever. He does not beckon. It is not that he does not wish it, but he thinks of her and how this has gone beyond what she would accept. That should stop me.

I sense his hunger, each day, though he buries it deep. His appearance of calm is like his seeming tirelessness; he is exhausted but will run on as if he feels it not. Thus, he intends not to falter. 

He does not fool me. There is too much time to think, too much despair and blackness ahead not to think of his thighs clasped between mine, his pulse beneath my hand. We are never alone easily; I steal the moments for us. 

I cannot see him in the dark; I know that he can see me. I do not hide the truth from him, only from myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2005. Beta: Libitina.


End file.
